


Surprise

by thefanfictioncookiemonster



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/M, Gender bend fic, I blame that comment on tumbler about robron not worrying same as tess's pregnancy scare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 23:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5351864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefanfictioncookiemonster/pseuds/thefanfictioncookiemonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron has some news for Robert</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

Arona was sitting on the toilet her foot tapping nervously, she waited and she waited when she finally glanced at the test, she saw the answer she dreaded 

She walked down stairs nervously, towards the back room

Robert was pacing when she got there 

"So" Robert asked nervously 

"Surprise" arona laughed nervously and slightly mockingly 

"Your gonna be a dad" 

No this couldn't be happening, they'd only done it once, in a car no less  
And what about chrissie, his WIFE. Oh shit sugden, you've done it now

**Author's Note:**

> Do you like ? Comment and tell me if I should continue or keep a one shot


End file.
